Odd's Big Mouth
by YourNerdfightingNeighbor
Summary: Yumi has something she wants to do and to do it, she needs Odd's help. Will Odd be able to keep his big mouth shut? YxU. Rated T because I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, there would be a season 5 already and the show wouldn't have ended. Hope you like it!

**Odd's Big Mouth - Part 1/2**

She remembered the day. Of course she did. It was hard to forget. It was the day that Ulrich told her that someday, sometime, she would get to read his journal. Now, after all this time, XANA has been stopped, and the supercomputer and Lyoko shut down. She wanted sometime to be now.

She didn't want them to stop being friends. She didn't want him to slowly slip away from her life.

XANA had connected them, but now she needed a new way to connect to him.

She thought of a plan, and decided that despite Odd's big mouth, he might be quiet this time and actually do her a favor.

She felt weird actually going to all her classes, and the school day seemed really long, but finally, it was over. So this is what attending school really felt like? She didn't like it very much, but from now on she had to get used to it. She had to get used to not having XANA interrupt every school day. She also had to get used to not seeing Ulrich as much.

_No, _she thought, _if Odd can be serious for once, and then Ulrich and I will never drift away from each other. Ew! Now I am starting to sound like Sissi!_

She snapped out of her thoughts, and then went to Odd's and Ulrich's room.

"Hey Odd." She said, looking around the room.

"Looking for someone?" asked Odd.

"No, uh, I mean, I need your help with something." Yumi said.

"You need _my _help? Wow, this must be something pretty big if you're coming to me, I mean –"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, I need to see Ulrich's journal." Said Yumi.

"See it or borrow it?" asked Odd, with one eyebrow raised.

Her face went a bit red, and then she said quickly, "the _second _one."

"May I ask why?" asked Odd.

"Odd, I don't need questions right now. Ulrich will be back soon, won't he? Just give me – "

"A little anxious, aren't we?" asked Odd. "Ha ha, I'm kidding. Here you go."

"Will he notice if it's gone?" asked Yumi.

"He kind of obsessively writes in it every day, so if you could get it back here like tomorrow, that would be good." Said Odd, "Longer than that, and I might be forced to tell him that a_ certain someone _took it and has been reading it."

"Okay, okay, thanks Odd." Said Yumi, and put in her bag.

"Yumi?"

She turned around and saw Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich." Said Yumi.

"What are doing here?" asked Ulrich. His tone seemed a little harsh, but it may have just been her paranoia.

She had no idea how much he had seen or heard.

"Oh, I just came over to ask you guys how it was to actually have a full school day for once without XANA interrupting it." Yumi improvised. "Odd just told me how hard it was to stay awake." She glanced at Odd to ask if Ulrich had been there, and Odd quickly shook his head now. She took a deep breath in relief.

"It was horrible without –"Ulrich stopped. Odd smiled. Yumi was confused.

Ulrich cleared his throat.

"It was really bad. I mean I was kind of hoping that XANA would wake up again just so that I wouldn't have to be woken up every class because I fell asleep." Ulrich said with a shrug. Yumi felt like that Ulrich wanted to say more, but stopped himself. It was a weird feeling and she felt hurt for some reason.

"Well I have to actually do homework now." Said Ulrich, "So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you'll see me around." Yumi said with a smile. Then she turned around and walked out of their room as calmly as she could.

* * *

When Ulrich looked at Odd, he saw Odd had a big smile on his face.

What had happened before he came into the room? What did he miss?

He suddenly felt really mad and really hurt.

* * *

Yumi got to her room and took the journal out of her bag. What would she find in there? What secrets would she learn that would change what she thought about Ulrich? Only time would tell. And she immediately turned to the first entry at the thought of what Odd had said.

"_Longer than that, and I might be forced to tell him that a certain someone took it and has been reading it." _

She took a deep breath, and read as fast as she could. She would not be sleeping at all tonight.

* * *

It was 2 AM. Every page she had read included her name at least once, and other words that she found her body heating up because of. She couldn't sleep now. Not without dreaming of him. Not without dreaming of him really doing and saying the things he had written within his journal. She sighed, closing the journal, and threw her head against her pillow. What was she going to do now? All his secrets – she knew them now. It was too late to go back to the way it was before. There would be no "Return to the past."

She felt angry at herself for even thinking about taking his journal, and even angrier at Ulrich for never telling her all those things that he wrote.

She dreaded school tomorrow.

It would be another long school day, but more importantly, she had to give it back to Odd before Ulrich knew his diary – his journal - was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, there would be a season 5 already and the show wouldn't have ended. Okay, here's part 2 of Odd's Big Mouth.

**Odd's Big Mouth - Part 2/2**

"I know you stole it! Where is it, Odd?" yelled Ulrich. Yumi listened in behind their door. She was too late. She was stuck. She didn't get to Odd fast enough, and Ulrich thought that Odd was the one that stole it.

It was the next morning, and she had woken up exhausted. Exhausted as she was, she had run to their room as fast as she possibly could.

It wasn't fast enough. She knew that now.

She froze there by the door, unsure of what to do. Ulrich whipped open the door, and there was Yumi. Yumi smiled, and Ulrich's mood totally changed.

"Oh, Yumi, hey." Said Ulrich.

"Hello Ulrich." Said Yumi. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Uh, well you know that journal I told you about?" Ulrich asked. "Well, it's missing and I can't find it."

Yumi tried not to blush. "You want me to help you look for it?"

Ulrich, as she expected him to, looked down at his shoes. "No, I'm sure it'll turn up somehow."

"Are you sure? I am really good at finding things." Said Yumi.

"No, that's okay. I got to go get ready now." Said Ulrich. He picked up his clothes and headed for the showers.

"Here, Odd." Yumi said, just as Ulrich left the room.

It was still in Yumi's hand when Ulrich came back in the room a second later, now shirtless. He put his shirt back on.

"Odd, I forgot my shampoo, can you – Yumi?"

Yumi's face became beet red, and she ran out of the room. Ulrich ran after her, and then, because he was as fast as her, caught her by the hand and stopped her.

"Yumi, did you?" asked Ulrich. Yumi turned away, embarrassed and ashamed.

"I – I don't know what to say." Said Yumi, "I know that I shouldn't have –"

"Yumi, I can't believe you! I can believe that Odd would give it to you, but for you to actually look at it?"

Ulrich was angry, and Yumi just wanted him to calm down and be normal.

She reached out to grab his hand, and he pulled it away.

"Ulrich, please listen!"

"No, Yumi, now you know everything." Said Ulrich. "We can't be friends anymore."

"But what about, after Lyoko, that –"

"How much did you read?" asked Ulrich.

"I read wherever I saw my name." said Yumi, and that was sort of the truth. Her name was on every page.

He clenched his teeth, closed his eyes, blushing.

"I'm going to kill Odd." Said Ulrich, "I think I just want to turn Lyoko back on just to kill him over and over again."

"Well, that's great, but there's something that I want to do first."

"What?"

Then, right there, she kissed him. Both of their faces went red, like two halves of one heart.

With all of it, Yumi told him that Odd was the best friend that he could ever have. Why? Because the goofball had brought them together, after all of the "almosts", here and now, was the real deal. Ulrich was really kissing Yumi. Yumi was really kissing Ulrich.

It wasn't a dream any more.

It wasn't just written down in a book, or a diary, or a journal, or whatever Ulrich wanted to call it.

It was real.

They didn't need Lyoko.

They just needed each other.


End file.
